Serial Villainy IV
by atlan2007
Summary: Crossover with Get Smart, Sledge Hammer, and more! A madman returns to menace the Halliwells with a new ally and a KAOS guaranteed victory! The sisters will have help from Agents 86 & 99. But as they discover that isn't always a good thing!
1. Chapter 1

Serial Villainy 4 Prologue

Disclaimer: All Charmed characters are property of the WB. I am making no profit from this story. All other unoriginal characters are the property of their respective owners.

This story begins a few days after the end of Piper's Peril Packed Honeymoon and before Charmed Heroines. 8th of my Charmed stories.

A/N Serial Villainy IV was started as an RPG but quickly stalled and was completed as a rather insane story. Here I give you the first Charmed/Get Smart and more crossover. If any Get Smart fans want to skip ahead to when Max & 99 arrive then go to chapter 3.

Previously in SV 1-3: Morpheous is a warlock who suffered brain damage as a result of Prue's actions. He has become susceptible to influences from old movies and comics. He currently believes he is a Nazi super villain named Baron Blitzkrieg. He speaks with a Hollywood German accent.

WHAM! A door was smashed open and a strange man entered a room. Seeing his customer wearing a trenchcoat over some strange armored costume with an Iron Cross on it the warlock Rodriguez thought, 'The brain damaged lunatic is here!' And he said,

"Morpheus can't you just knock?"

Snarling the mad warlock replied, "How many times must I tell you, I am Baron Blitzkrieg!"

"Righttttt!" Rodriguez sarcastically replied and continued, "Let's get down to business! I made what you

ordered."

Smiling evilly Morpheous/Baron Blitzkrieg said,"Der veapon to destroy the Amerikaner uberman Vyatt?"

Rodriguez rolled his eyes and nodded thinking, 'To kill the Whitelighter Wyatt you nut!' He then explained "These special

bullets are made of cursed metal, carved with demonic runes and quenched in the blood of innocents. Pump a few of these in him and he dies in agony!"

Carressing the bullets Baron Blitzkrieg said, "Very clever, ingenious even! Wherever did you get such a brilliant idea?"

Smiling now Rodriguez thought, 'Even a nut recognizes my genius!' and picking up a dagger from a nearby table explained. "My brothers were killed by this blessed, silver,holy symboled dagger. Sticking it into someone heart is dangerous however so after I killed the witch who made it I came with the bullet idea. To kill from a safe distance!"

"Vunderbar, can I see that?" Baron Blitzkrieg asked.

Forking it over Rodriguez said "OK Morpheous but then hurry up and pay me and get your looney butt out of here!"

Baron Blitzkrieg appeared to ignore Rodriguez's smart mouth and studying the dagger said, "Nice vorkmanship! But I varned you for der last time time to show me the proper respect!"

"AAAARGH!" Rodriguez screams as Baron Blitzkrieg rams the dagger through his heart!

As he watches the warlock slowly die, Baron Blitzkrieg says "Fortunately I can test your claims and chastise you for your disrespect at der same time! Remember I promised if you failed to use my title again I vould punish you. And I always keep my vurd!"

As Rodriguez breathes his last breath Baron Blitzkrieg leans over and pulls the dagger out saying, "No vunder your

brothers died, you are all stupid!" As he grasps the dagger one of the dying warlock's powers comes through it

and into him! "Ah my vision power is returning!"

Leaving the house and corpse behind him, Baron Blitzkrieg strides to his limo where his driver opens his door and asks, "What now Baron?"

As he gets in the Baron replies, "Now? For Vyatt and two Halliwells my vengeance! As the third, pleasure like she has never known!"

SV 4 Part 1:Baiting the Trap!

Part 1:Baiting the trap!

Baron Blitzkrieg, plotted a new strategy against the sisters.

On the phone with Prue's boss at 415 magazine, "Yes I want miss Halliwell to shoot my picture for the story tomorrow. Good! Send her to the 50th floor of the Cannon building at 11 am sharp. She should take the private elevator of Alexander Debirb.

After Prue's boss agrees, Baron Blitzkrieg turns his attention to his next target...

Calling P3 Baron Blitzkrieg asked for and got the owner Piper. "Yes miss Halliwell, my name is John O'Ryan, I

remember you from Quake. Your cooking was superb, I was wondering if you would be interested in adding a restaurant

onto your club? Now that the club is a success, I would be willing to invest in such a venture for part ownership. If you are interested come to my office tomorrow in the Cannon building at 10 am, 20th floor. Great see you there!"

"Now for Phoebe! " 'Hmm so Phoebe has a new friend that makes things easier!' Baron Blitzkrieg thought after receiving some

surveillance tapes from one of his men. Calling in a skilled but dishonest voice actress he had the woman listen

to tapes of Phoebe & Katarina. Shortly thereafter a message was left on the Halliwell's answering machine.

"Phoebe this is Katarina I know you are down about your man troubles! How about a friendly little tennis match? I think that might get your mind off of this Cole and cheer you up! Maybe run into some cute new guys while in your tennis outfit! If you can make it I will be at the odd court at college, you know the one off by itself with high hedges around, where no one can see in and where nobody goes anymore. That way no one will have to see me clobber you!

Part 2:Hook Line & Sinker!

At P3:Piper hung up the phone. "Oh my god." Piper said amazed. Her sisters looked at her. "Someone wants to add a restaurant to my club. I just have to meet him at the Cannon building." She smiled. She's always wanted her own restaurant.

"Wow! Congrats sis!! This is major!!!!!! So, I guess your day just got better, huh?" Prue said playfully at her sister. "I got a new photo shot for tomorrow. For some guy named Alexander Debirb, or something. But, it is at 11, so I will meet ya around one, to see how your meeting went, k?"

"Ahhhhh," Phoebe yawned, "I'm beat. I'm going home. Coming?" She asked, hoping that Prue would say yes so that she could get a lift. She wanted to see if Katarina had called. Her new friend had a way of making her laugh and not think about Cole.

Prue agreed and they headed home. After getting the message from the false Katarina Phoebe called back and got her answering machine. And the ever competitive Phoebe said, "Clobber me huh? Nine oclock and I will clean yours!" At her friends apartment a man (midget actually of pacific islander ancestry) erased the message and called Baron Blitzkrieg. "The girl is out of town as you arranged. Phoebe thinks she is meeting her at 9 AM tomorrow." "Excellent! Return to base." Baron Blitzkrieg said and thought. 'Soon Phoebe soon!'

SV 4 Part 3:A Busy Day Ahead!

Rising early Baron Blitzkrieg left for the college, he had much to do. He was going to show Phoebe what he thought about her and of course he had to bring Prue & Piper closer together.(LOL)

Arriving at the college 15 minutes ahead of time, Phoebe parked her bike, and, checking her appearance in a car mirror, she made her way to the tennis courts. She had worn the skimpiest clothes she could find, and tied her hair back attractively. 'I really hope Katarina is right about those guys! If so I won't kick her butt too bad on the court!' Phoebe thought as she walked to the secluded court. Arriving at the courts, she soon found the place Katarina had been talking about in the message, and she walked in. The place was deserted, but she was early, so she wasn't concerned. Glancing down, she noticed that her shoe lace was untied. She bent down to tie it, her tennis racket slipping from her grasp..

SV 4 Part 4: 9:00 Kidnap Phoebe?

Part 4:9:00 Kidnap Phoebe?

'Perfect!' Baron Blitzkrieg thought as he blinked in behind the bent over Phoebe. He grabbed her with a hand over her mouth and his other arm pinning hers! HSSSSSS! Gas flowed from his hand into Phoebe's face rendering her unconscious!

Gathering her and her things,so as to leave no evidence at the scene,he blinked back to his van. Ordering his driver to go he crossed and tied Phoebe's wrists behind her back and tied her ankles as well. He removed her sweatbands and stuffed them in her mouth, saying,"I hope you washed these for your sake, heh!" After taping her lips shut he surveyed his prize and thought 'Soon we will be together forever my dear!' Kissing his sleeping captive on her cheek, Baron Blitzkrieg said, "One down, Piper is next!" With that the van pulled into the Cannon building's parking lot and he went inside to prepare for his next

appointment.

9:00 Kidnap Phoebe, check.

10:00 Piper ???

11:00 Prue ???

SV 4 Part 5:"I have a right to be ...

Part 5:"I have a right to be superstitious!"

A nervous Piper was getting ready for her big appointment with the investor in P3, or so she thought! Piper was dressed in a navy blue with white pinstripes suitdress that came to her knees. With her matching blue pumps with 3" heels she looked both professional and stunning. She had just kissed Leo goodbye after getting a promise to meet her at the Cannon building after her appointment.

As she was about to leave she saw Prue upstairs with a familiar outfit and yelped, "PRUE!"

Startled Prue dashed down stairs and says "What's wrong?"

Piper raises an eyebrow and says you aren't wearing that again, are you?"

Puzzled Prue holds up her red blouse, blue with white dot print skirt, gold belt and red high heels and asks, "What's wrong with this outfit? I only wore it once."

"Exactly! And remember what happened!" Piper said and continued, "That brain damaged warlock Morpheous who thought he was Baron Bliztkrieg saw that as a costume! And he thought you were (doing her best German accent) Vunder Voman!" Laughing it off Prue said, "Don't worry we will never see his ugly face again." Prue ignores Piper as she walks back upstairs but Piper continues babbling nervously, "Prue! He kidnapped you! He interrogated you for Amazon scientific secrets!" Prue keeps going but so does Piper! "He tried to run you through a buzzsaw! It's bad luck for you to wear that outside the house again!"

At the top of the stairs Prue turns and says, "Really Piper I am sure he has had enough of us! You are too superstitious!"

"We are witches! I have a right to be superstitious!" Piper responds scowling and turns to leave but pauses for one last word, "Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you if you get a new hairdo out of this!"

Piper steps into the doorway as a puzzled Prue asks, "A new hairdo?"

And smirking Piper responds, "Yeah a buzz cut!" Prue's jaw drops in shock and she tks a pillow at Piper but too late! Piper is already out the door! "Oooh! I'll get her for that!" says while outside Piper drives away thinking, 'At least I got the last word this time! I will have to hang around after my meeting with Mr O'Ryan to make sure nothing bad comes of Prue's stubbornness!'


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Lunara Dragon for the review.

Part 6:"Pardon me if the feeling isn't mutual!"

Piper arrived at the Cannon building and took the elevator to the 20th floor. Piper had stepped out of the elevator and been immediately grabbed by Blitzkrieg's men! The soul of courtesy, Baron Blitzkrieg complimented her on her dress as he tied her up! Piper's wrists were crossed and tied behind her back and the insane warlock began tying her elbows as well. As he did this Piper thought, 'This floor appears empty aside from Morpheous's men and me. I had better wait until he leaves me alone and then I can call Leo to free me and then we can save Prue! In the meantime let me confirm my suspicions!' And she said, "Baron or are you going by John O'Ryan or Mr Debirb these days?"

The Baron chuckled and responded, "Very good my dear, it is such a joy to meet you again! It is of course now and always Baron Blitzkrieg!" As he finished her elbows and began tying her legs above and below Piper's knees Piper responded, "Pardon me if the feeling isn't mutual!"

"Vhy not?" The Baron questioned smirking.

Scowling at him Piper answered, "Oh I don't know maybe it because I didn't plan to be chained up with a bomb(see SV 1), trussed up in a room filling with poison gas,(SV 2) or be bound and gagged in a crate sinking into the Bay!(SV3)"

Finished with her knees Blitzkrieg crossed and began tying Piper's ankles as he answered, "Vell the Bay incident was an accident I really wanted to keep you that time!"

"Speaking of that I was planning to put you in a deathtrap and marry Phoebe today but you look so nice I will make you a deal. Just say the word and I will put her in the deathtrap and spare you and keep you! Choose now, I have to get ready for Prue!"

Part 7:"Flattery won't save you!"

"Baron you are a ruthless killer, a saboteur, a kidnapper and a megalomaniac," Piper began

but was interrupted by the Baron as he said, "Please my dear! That is all true but flattery won't save you!"

Scowling again Piper continued, "What I mean is that for a villain of your stature and reputation,"

(at that moment BB's midget henchman Ootat scrambles onto a desk beside him and whispers, "Don't listen to her Baron she's trying to trick you!")

"I would think adultery is beneath you!" Piper finishes in spite of the mad midgets distraction.

"Vhat?" The Baron steps around behind Piper notices her wedding ring and continues, "Vyatt?" "Of course!" Piper replies. "Vhat if you became a vidow say today?" Blitzkrieg queried. "NO, NEIN, NYET & NADA!!" Responded Piper in four languages! "Oh vell! Cloth!" Baron Blitzkrieg ordered and Ootat handed him a wad of cloth which promptly went into Piper's mouth. A silk scarf was tightly tied between her teeth to hold the gag in place and another scarf was used to blindfold her. "Allright boys, let's go! Ve must make ready for my arch enemy Prue Hallivell better known as Vunder Voman!" He says as footsteps leave the room and the door slams.

'Finally!' Piper thinks and continues still thinks Prue is Wonder Woman! But then again sometimes I think she does too! Hmm, I wonder why I got blindfolded this time? Oh well time to call for help! LEO, LEO HELP!!' Her plea bring quick response as hearing her mental cry, Leo orbs in and says "Piper?" and then Phht! "AAAAAARGH!!" Leo cries out in pain and Piper realizes. 'It's a trap!' and screams "MMMMMMPH!!" as she hears an evil laugh and more Phhts!

Part 8:"No one expects a killer midget!"

Piper heard the door open and her captors reenter the room. Her blindfold was removed and she saw Leo lying on the floor. Standing over him blowing the smoke from the barrel of his gun's silencer was Ootat the murderous midget! Smiling the little fiend reported, "It went just about like you figured Baron. He appeared and I nailed him from the corner with my first shot and then when he dropped to his knees I closed in and emptied the rest into him at point blank range!" Examining the scene Blitzkrieg commented, "It appears only the first bullet is still in him the others went right through due to the point blank range. This means it will take longer than the 10 minutes for the special bullets to kill him. But that is all right. It is fitting because now the newlyweds can die together!" Ootat pretends to sniffle at this and says, "How romantic! For a Nazi supervillian you are a real sweetheart boss!" With that everyone laughs except for Piper who screams, "MMMMMMMMMPH!!" A pity no one except Blitzkrieg's gang heard her!

About 30 minutes later Prue arrives and walks into the building. As she gets into the special elevator to the 50th floor a midget in a black suit and sunglasses and carrying a briefcase hurries in after her. "48th floor please." He requests and Prue complies and then asks, "Hey weren't you on TV? With" "NO!" She is cut off sharply by the midget who continues, "That was my cousin. I am much taller and better looking!" Snickering Prue says "Right whatever you say!" And turning around to avoid laughing in the little man's face she asks, "So if you aren't in acting what do you do?" Prue doesn't see him reach into his pocket and get something out as he replies, "I hurt people." Prue can't contain her laughter until she feels a painful shock on her behind! "Aaaaaargh!" Prue says as she falls unconscious to the floor! Standing over her with a stun gun Ootat smiles and says, "No one expects a killer midget!"

Part 9:"Bringing 2 sisters closer together!"

By the time the elevator reached the 48th floor Ootat had already put handcuffs on Prue's wrists, elbows and ankles. He had also stuffed a sponge in her mouth and wrapped duct tape around her head several times. As the door opened he was blindfolding her with the tape as well thinking, 'This is so much better than my stupid cousin's job saying de plane!'

Blitzkrieg congratulated his henchman and went to take care of Piper.

"Since you insist on being stubborn then I will carry out my original plan." "If you think being bound and gagged is bad my dear," Blitzkrieg said as he took Piper in his arms and blinked!, "How about at the bottom of an elevator shaft!"

"You see this is the private elevator to the 50th floor. When Prue vakes up ve vill send the elevator with her inside to the 50th floor. When Prue reaches the 50th floor a small explosive charge will sever the cable and the elevator will plunge 50 stories to you! Just my little way of bringing you two sisters closer together! It's too bad you can't attend my & Phoebe's wedding at 2:00 this afternoon. But it is hard to find a blind and half deaf priest who won't notice that the bride may be under restraint!"

Unbeknownst to the mad warlock while he gloated Phoebe was coming around in the van...

Part 10:"what about Phoebe escaping?"

Phoebe laid in the back of the van, struggling at her bonds. After lying still for a few minutes to get her breath back, Phoebe tried to get out of her bonds again. It was hard for her to breathe with duct tape covering her mouth, and sweat bands inside!!'Ugh, I wish I'd washed these sweat bands' Phoebe thought, the taste of sweat making her gag.

'Ugh!' Prue thought as she awoke to a pain in her ribs! "MMMMPH!" She yelped as she felt a small foot kick her again! 'Great, just great!' She thought, 'I can feel chains around my waist, below my breasts and above and below my knees. Plus 3 pairs of cuffs! I am wearing enough chains for an amazon and getting kicked to death by a midget!'

Blitzkrieg blinked to the bottom of the shaft and dumped the nigh comatose Leo at Piper's feet! "MMMPH!" 'Be careful he's dying!' Piper thought but the warlock said, "As promised here is your husband to die vith you. As soon as Prue wakes up you can all die together!" He then blinked away.

Suddenly Phoebe had an idea. 'Surely the evil guy wasn't stupid enough...' she thought, pulling her hands down and under her feet and all the way in front of her body. 'Thank God he's an amateur,' she thought as she managed to pull the duct tape

off her mouth and spit out her sweat bands, trying to get rid of the taste. She then went to work untying her wrist ropes with her teeth!

"Ootat stop that!" Blitzkrieg ordered! Grumbling under his breath the manaical midget withdrew and Blitzkrieg continued. "Blatantly wearing your costume in public again Vunder Vuman? Very foolish!" Prue winced and thought, 'Piper was right Morpheous is back and still thinks I am Wonder Woman! I will never hear the end of this!' "But enough talk!" The Baron continued, "Now that you are my helpless captive I could just shoot you! But vhere's the sport and fun in that?" "MMMMPH!!" Prue objected and thought, 'Fun and sport? You psycho?'

In the van outside, untying her feet, Phoebe sat up looked outside the van's back window. Seeing two guards she prepared

to attack!

In the shaft, Piper tried to revive Leo, "MMMPH!" However bound and gagged she could do little and thought, 'Leo wake up or death will part us real soon!'

Blitzkrieg pronounced Prue's doom! "I would love to gloat some more but you might escape so here is the end for you! When the elevator reaches the 50th floor a small explosive charge will sever the cable and bring you, Piper and Vyatt closer together!" The villains laugh and Prue is shocked as Blitzkrieg presses the button and the elevator starts up!

Phoebe leaned over and tried to open the back of the van. The door opened without any trouble,and Phoebe jumped out the van, and went straight into the attack! With a martial arts yell she slammed into the suprised guards and koed them in seconds!

Then she sprinted off down the narrow roadway, not worrying to stop and think about where she was heading. She just knew she had to get away from wherever she was!

Watching on a closed circuit monitor Blitzkrieg observed Prue's elevator near the 50th floor and said, "Nothing vill spoil my moment of triumph!" Looking out the window Ootat said, "Err Baron, what about Phoebe escaping?" "VHAT?" Leaping to the

window he sees for himself and thinks 'That is vhat I get for being gentle with her ropes!' and orders "After her everyone!"

As the gang goes after Phoebe the elevator reaches the 50th floor and BOOM! The cable is severed and the elevator begins plunging carrying Prue to certain death...


	3. Chapter 3:Well this is San Francisco

Part 11:"Well this is San Francisco."

"Mmph!" Prue yelped as the elevator plunged and her stomach tried to stay behind. Battered, groggy and dizzy she could do nothing to escape her bonds!

At the bottom of the shaft Piper was trying to find something in the dying Leo's pockets and thought, 'Not in that pocket. Ooops! That isn't a pocket! Oh here is the other one and I see the elevator! Think fast or I'm dead!'

Blitzkrieg blinked in front of Phoebe and WHAM! got kicked in the face for his efforts! As he picked himself up and his men continued the chase he thought, 'Vhat a voman! I am in love!'

Prue felt the elevator continue it's plunge and thought, 'Need to pull myself together, if only this elevator would STOP!?' Her thoughts turned to surprise as in defiance of gravity the elevator stopped!

Or rather froze! "MMMMMPH!!" This time she yelped in joy! Piper now kneeling and bent forward(so her hands were pointing up the shaft towards the elevator) had realized, 'Heh! It worked! It doesn't matter if my hands are tied behind my back if I can get what I need to freeze behind me too! Now about Leo's pocketknife!'

On the streets nearby an elderly tourist says to her husband, "A gang of thugs led by a Nazi & a midget are chasing that girl!"

He replied, "Well this is San Francisco."

Gathering her wits Prue astral projected and ripped off her blindfold to find, '5 padlocks holding chains in addition to the 3 pairs of cuffs! Better get to work with my telekinesis!' Slipping back into her body she concentrated on the padlock holding her shoulder chains.

Piper cut through her wrist ropes just as the elevator unfroze and desperately froze it again! 'Wait a minute!' She thought and realized, 'That's how I can get the elbow ropes off!'

In a nearby park Phoebe fought the gang until Blitzkrieg blinked right in front of her and gave her a face full of gas! Blinking back to the van he thought, 'I have been too lenient with her! I will have to bind her more securely if I am to get her to the church on time!' Stuffing the sweatbands back in her mouth Blitzkrieg sealed Phoebe's lips with duct tape and then began securing her more strictly. He tied her wrists, elbows, knees and ankles and after bending her legs towards her back used another rope to connect her wrist and ankle bonds, hogtying her.

"Oooh! That feels good!" Piper said as she removed her gag. Piper had needed to freeze the elevator twice more but she had succeeded in cutting her ankles free and then used a protrusion on the side of the elevator shaft itself to catch her elbow bonds and slide them down her arms. "Now to untie my knees, get the doors open and drag Leo out of here!" So intent on regaining her freedom she didn't notice the door open behind her until a man grabbed her from behind!

Part 12:"The bad guys always win!"

"Ah the old plunging elevator trick! I wonder why it is stuck?" The short slender man who pulled Piper from the elevator

said.

He was interrupted by his stunning companion who looked up from working on Leo and said, "Worry about that later Max! Stay alert you know what kind of organizations this building fronts for!"

Now totally free Piper held Leo's head in her lap and asked, "How is he?" while wondering 'Who are these people? She has instruments to get out bullets in her purse and he pried open the elevator doors with something on his shoe?'

"He should be dead. But I have the bullet out and have patched the other wounds and he seems to be stabilized. Now we just need to leave before...

" "TOO LATE!" A mans voice interrupted and a large number of crooked and rough looking characters gathered around Piper, Leo and their new friends.

CLANK! Getting angrier by the second Prue removed her last chain & padlock combo and started work on her handcuffs thinking,

'Wait until I get Morpheous and Piper better not say she told me so!'

Heading back to the Cannon building Blitzkrieg said, "If those girls got away while I was chasing Phoebe I am going to kill the building manager!"

Puzzled Ootat asked "Why boss?" He answered, "Because it is guaranteed in the lease that in the Cannon building...

"The bad guys always win!! If you were really SMART you would know that!" Siegfried building manager for this KAOS property informed the foursome.

"Look Siegfried there may be 25, 26, 27 err 28 of you but I have help too! Would you believe the entire 82nd Airborne is outside this building?" (all the villains laugh) "What about 39 CONTROL agents and the K9 corps?" (more laughter as the villains close in) Hearing the elevator descend Piper whispers something in Smart's ear and he says, "OK, how about the next best thing to Wonder Woman is about to storm out of that elevator and throw you all out of the building?"

Siegfried begins "That is the most ridiculous ..."

When the elevator door opens and Piper says "Sic em Prue!"

"Boss you don't really think that this Prue broad is Wonder Woman do you?" Ootat asks just as...

A virtual rain of bodies starts smashing through the windows! Right after them comes a furious Prue, 86 & 99 and Piper supporting Leo. As Ootat stares in shock, Blitzkrieg says, "I rest my case! Driver get us out of here!"

Part 13:"we are so outta here!!"

At the Cannon building of the villains only Siegfried was still conscious. He berated agent 86, "Curse you Smart you and your friends are ruining a perfectly good KAOS moneymaker!" Before Max or 99 could reply Siegfried noticed Prue and Piper leaving with Leo between them still in rough shape. "Wait! If you are hurt we have a doctor in the building!"

Piper stopped suddenly and said "A doctor?"

Siegfried replied "Yes Dr Giggles on the 13th floor!"

Piper's superstitions kicked in and she thought, 'A Dr Giggles + 13th floor BIG TROUBLE!!' "Forget it we are so outta here!!"

Phoebe woke to find herself bound and gagged in the back of the van again. 'And the sadistic warlock put the sweat bands back into my mouth.' She thought and whimpered "MMMMPHHH!!"

"Max I got the license number of those sisters vehicles! We can track them down anytime!" 99 informed 86 and asked, "By the way did you inspect that crate that was just delivered for contraband?"

Irritated Max replied, "Of course 99, what do you take me for? It had no drugs money or weapons!" "Well what did it have Max?" 99 inquired and Max answered "Some Buffy chick going to a party upstairs. She was all gift wrapped in heavy chains and a gag for her roast upstairs."

99 screamed, "MAX!!"

Drawing the unwilling Phoebe to his side Blitzkrieg told her of his plans. "My dear as I told Piper before her accident! I have found an 89 year old, legally blind and half deaf priest to marry us today at 2:00 PM. It will be at the church of Eternal Grace. Then tonight we can start our honeymoon, ny little queen of darkness!" Phoebe drew back instinctively. 'Ewwww' she thought 'There is no way I am marrying this evil warlock!'

"But 99 it's our lunch hour!" Max objected as they went to crash Buffy's roast.

Her gag removed for the moment Phoebe spoke."Hey, I'm not evil," Phoebe said indignantly. "And I will not be your little queen of darkness!" Blitzkrieg thought, 'Sweet persuasion won't really work so I will need to take other measures!'

Part 14:"They had sensitive skin!"

Arriving at Halliwell Manor, Prue and Piper dragged Leo to the living room couch. "Just a little further Prue, HEY!!" Piper was cut off as Prue let go and hurried upstairs!

"I am going to scry for Phoebe!" Prue said as Piper for a few seconds held up Leo's full weight before buckling under it and falling onto the couch!

Pinned there by her unconscious husband's body Piper could only yell, "PRUE!" Prue of course paid little attention!

Having switched vehicles to a camper Blitzkrieg addressed his hostage Halliwell."Your sisters are worthy adversaries indeed my blushing little bride. A toast then to them!" Unseen to Phoebe Ootat mixed several vials of colorless liquid in her diet coke before giving it to her. Thirsty and with the foul taste of her own unwashed sweatbands in her mouth Phoebe was eager for the drink and began emptying the glass through the straw. Finishing her drink Phoebe didn't realize she had been drugged and started to say something but got confused and disoriented and passed out!

At the Cannon building chaos reined and vampires burned! Buffy hung by her hair still chained and gagged over a huge container of red hot charcoal only inches from her feet! "See Max when you took out the wall and half of the roof with

your cuff link bombs," 99 tried to explain, "the vampires all were cooked by the sunlight!"

"Nonsense 99!" Max objected, "There is a much more rational explanation for this. One easily deduced by someone with my fine analytical mind!"

Smiling 99 asked, "And that explanation is?"

Max's reply, "They had sensitive skin!"

Baron Blitzkrieg watched as the sleeping Phoebe was receiving subliminal suggestions through the earphones. 'Heh! No intelligence agency on Earth ever had the drugs I used to prepare her though! When she awakes Phoebe will be almost mine! I just need her to do one thing to finish it!'

At that point Phoebe(now untied) awoke and the Baron took her in his arms and said, "My love, everything is going according to your plan! We will punish those who hurt you! Finally you will have your revenge!"

Part 15:"One of these days Prue"

"MMMMMPH" Buffy objected as Max dragged her out of the elevator by her ankles.

"Max are you sure this is a good idea?" 99 asked as Max dragged Buffy onto the 13th floor.

"Of course 99!" Max said as he went through the door 99 was holding and continued, "Since you lost your lockpick set during the fight we will leave her someplace safe until the CONTROL cleanup crew & locksmith arrives! Beside she can probably use some medical attention."

A few minutes later after Max talks to the doctor he and 99 leave. They don't hear, "My dear I am worried about your heart!" Said Dr Giggles.

Phoebe woke up in Baron Blitzkrieg's arms. She smiled contentedly, and snuggled closer."Hey," she said sleepily. "Is it morning already? What did you just say, I missed it?"

Her mind was fuzzy, but Phoebe knew that she loved this man that she was with, and hated two women with all her heart. She couldn't place who the women were, or why she hated them so intensely, but there was an urgency in her hatred, and she wanted to kill them.

Piper had finally with much squirming worked her way into a semi comfortable position under the still unconscious Leo. No sooner had she closed her eyes to rest than she heard, "PIPER!!" Prue standing over the couch scowling, "This is not the time for fooling around! We have to find Phoebe! Let's go!" With that Prue uses her power to lift Leo off of Piper and put him into a recliner.

Too infuriated to reply Piper follows making strangling gestures with her hands and mumbling, "One of these days Prue, one of these days!"


	4. Chapter 4 Phoebe's Revenge

Part 16:"You can shoot him!"

"Did you find Phoebe scrying?" Piper asked

and Prue replied. "No she is being moved around. But I called Morris and he checked and found where the only active 89 year old priest in SF is. And he has a wedding scheduled for 2:00!" Looking at the clock they see it is 1:40. Prue continues, Lucky I caught Morris he was going out somewhere...

At the Cannon building Max & 99 run into a couple of familiar police inspectors investigating the disturbances there. One is Daryl Morris and the other is, "Sledge!" Max says and shaking his hand says to 99, "99 this is my cousin Sledge Hammer!"

Upon hearing that 99 looks at Sledge in alarm and Daryl does the same to Max! After a few pleasantries 99 asks, "Inspector could you check up on a hostage we couldn't get unchained?" Morris agrees and 99 informs him of Buffy's location as she and Max leave.

Daryl's jaw drops in shock and he says to Sledge, "Giggles? That's no doctor he is a psycho!"

Unimpressed Sledge replies "So? We all have faults."

Knowing Sledge by now Morris responds, "You can shoot him! Hey! Sledge wait for me!" Morris runs after the sprinting Hammer!

"One more thing my love."Blitzkrieg says to Phoebe. "As you planned, you are so brilliant!(strokes Phoebe's hair and face as he compliments her) "I disposed of one of those Darklighter fools! Unfortunately due to fact that a blast furnace was involved I didn't recover the crossbow. What I got was a little of the venom off of one of their arrows. It is old and

somewhat diluted so it won't kill Vyatt but will stop him for a while!"(he hands Phoebe a needle to hide under her clothes) "Now remember my dear Phoebe, your wicked and evil sister Piper has used her power over men and damsel in distress act to charm the poor fool! So he thinks that she is good(both laugh at that)and you are in trouble. So when we enter the church, lure Vyatt in first if he is there then we can take care of your wicked sisters when they arrive!"

Back at Halliwell manor Leo finally starts to come around ...

Part 17:"at least until I get to kill you!"

Arriving at the church Piper slammed her car door and walked around the car to Prue. "Ready?" Piper asked. "Ready." Prue used her powers to break open the church doors, then Piper threw up her arms and froze time. Phoebe was the only one not affected. The two girls ran up to their sister. Piper grabbed Phoebe's arm. "C'mon, lets go." Phoebe wouldnt budge!

At the Cannon building Daryl and Sledge enter Dr Giggles waiting room and Morris says, "Didn't your cousin notice all these

dead people?"

Hammer shrugs, "That's Max! and they continue their search for the not so good doctor!

Finally pulling himself together Leo located the Halliwells. Leo then orbed inside the church beside the girls and said, "Good Phoebe is ok, Lets get out of here."

Phoebe turned to Piper, her eyes blazing with evil for a second, but they instantly turned neutral.

"Piper, Prue, hi," she said to them coolly. "What are you doing here?" Then she turned to Leo. "Hi Leo, how are you? Can we chat for a second please?" she asked in a syrupy sweet voice, "Its rather important, and has to be said in private," she said , looking at her sisters pointedly.

Leo urged Phoebe to leave with them but, Phoebe looked at Leo closely, and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Leo, for God's sake. I'm marrying this guy, and I'm happier than I've ever been in my whole life. Its Prue and Piper, they have cast a spell on

you. Its not you're fault. And I'm really sorry, but I have to do this..."

With that, she plunged the needle into Leo's arm, trying to be inconspicuous so her sisters wouldn't see what she was doing. She watched the look of surprise on his face turn to a look of pain, and then she turned and walked back towards her

sisters. She gave them a cold stare. "I'm getting married to the Baron. Sorry if that ruins your perfect lives,

but I want to be happy for once, be with the person I love." She turned to Baron Blitzkrieg and kissed him passionately. She glanced over her shoulder at Prue and Piper, "And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Piper, that is not Phoebe! She is about to get MARRIED to a warlock! And, she is all cool about it? I don't think so." Prue said exasperatedly to Piper.

Piper in total agreement barely kept from screaming as she said, "Phoebe have you lost your mind? Come with us we can figure out how to fix whatever he has done to you!"(so intent on their confrontation the sisters don't notice Leo collapse from the effect of the poisoned needle!)

"Back off," Phoebe hissed. Her eyes flashed angrily. "Leave me alone Piper. Why can't you just let ME be happy for once? I want to marry him, and I don't EVER want to see either you or Prue again." Then, under her breath she added, "At least until I get to kill you."

Part 18:"it is time for Phoebe's revenge!"

"Phoebe, what are you doing?!" Piper asked frantically. "We need to get out of here." Piper walked up to Phoebe and tried to pull her away, but again, she wouldn't budge. Just then everyone unfroze!

Back at the Cannon building Morris met an old acquaintance and said, OK Giggles! It's back to the asylum for you!"

Holding a pair of electric paddles above the chained and helpless Buffy, Giggles replied, "Not this time inspector!" And slamming the paddles against something plunged the room into darkness! BLAM! A shot rang out from Hammer's gun but when the lights were restored Giggles was gone!

Annoyed Sledge said "This is why you should always shoot first and ask questions later!" Hammer dashed out of the room quickly followed by Daryl! However in their eagerness to bag the crazed killer they forgot one thing, "MMMMMMPH!!" Buffy screamed and thought' What about me?'

Prue sent one of the thugs flying at Blitzkrieg but he ducked and the old priest got KOed instead! "Ooops!" Prue said and ordered, "Piper freeze them again!"

However Phoebe was having none of that! "Eeek!" Piper yelped as Phoebe took her down with a leg sweep and jumped on top of her! Prue couldn't help as she was busy deflecting a lighting blast from the Baron's eyes! She also had problems with pesky thugs rushing her.

Just then help arrived! Max and 99 rushed in and started helping Prue with the thugs!

Piper was now on her knees with Phoebe having both of her arms trapped in a double hammerlock. In spite of this Piper

saw Prue get in a shot at Baron Blitzkrieg and thought 'We're winning!'

However just then "AAARGH!" Prue screamed and collapsed! Standing behind her, blowing imaginary smoke off of his stun gun, Ootat the the henchmidget had struck again!

Phoebe gloated and said, "Now dear sisters, it is time for Phoebe's revenge!"

Part 19:presses the knife against Prue's throat...

"Phoebe, we are your sisters! You can't do this to us!" Piper pleaded as Phoebe was tying her up. Phoebe kept on tying and Piper looked around the church. Leo was still unconscious from the poison and Maxwell Smart had fallen to Blitzkrieg's lighting vision. He was still slightly smoking! 'No help there.' Piper thought and looking beside her saw that the unconscious Prue and struggling 99 were receiving the same treatment as her. That is all three had been seated in wooden chairs. Each lady had her wrists and elbows tied together and pulled over the back of the chairs with ropes running

from their wrist bonds to a crossbar between the chair legs. More ropes held them to the chairs at their waists and below their breasts. Unsatisfied Phoebe and the thugs were tying the captives legs above and below the knees and binding their ankles as well. Seeing Prue and 99 being gagged with sponges and duct tape Piper tried to reach Phoebe again while she still could. "Look Phoebe,"

But was cut off, "Forget it Piper nothing you say can make me spare you!" Phoebe interrupted.

Not giving up Piper responded and attacked Phoebe's weak spot, "Nothing? What about Piper's strawberry waffles, Gram's homemade devil's food cake, my strawberry cheesecake ..."

Morris and Hammer emerged from the Cannon building to see Giggles dash off and get away in an ambulance! "Blast it! Where did that lunatic go?"

Morris wondered and a strange looking man replied in a odd stilted voice, "He said he was a doctor and wanted to check out Seigfried before we took him to prison!" Three voices cried out simultaneously "And you let him?" The third voice belonged to a middle aged balding man who the first man turned to and said, "Sorry Chief!"

Sledge perked up and said, "Chief? Cousin Max told me about you!"

Groaning and holding his head the chief said "He did?"

"Yes he said what a great guy you were!" Sledge replied,

"He did??" A shocked chief responded and then agreed to let Sledge question Seigfried.

"Then there is my own recipe for fajitas and MMMMPH!!" Piper lengthy discourse on her culinary delights was finally cut off by Blitzkriegs hand over her mouth!

"But boss we're hungry!" Ootat complained and Phoebe added, "Yeah maybe killing her can wait until after dinner!" The Baron only shook his head in dismay and gagged Piper with a sponge and lots of duct tape while thinking, 'I guess an army really does run on it's stomach!'

"I never talk!" Seigfried boasted. Sledge introduced the barrel of his gun to one of Seigfried nostrils and said "Cousin Max told me about you too! The name is Hammer, Sledge Hammer!" Paling Seigfried remembered, 'Oh yes, Smart's psycho cousin!' and said, "Vhat did you want to know?"

Back at the church Phoebe has been given a large knife and one of the thugs is pulling Prue's head back exposing her throat! Blitzkrieg thinks, 'Not the way I would do it but, yes Phoebe kill either of your sisters and you will be mine forever!'

Piper shakes her head frantically and screams through her gag, "MMMMMMPH!!" Phoebe seemingly ignores her and presses the knife against Prue's throat...

Part 20:"Killing should be fun!"

Pressing the knife against Prue's jugular Phoebe hesitated and conflicting emotions warred for control of her thoughts!

Watching her Piper thought 'Fight it Phoebe, fight it!' and continuing to shake her head no she kept trying to influence Phoebe with her pitiful cries! "Mmmmmph!!"

Phoebe came to a decision and tossed the knife away! Piper bent her head in relief until she heard, "That way is too quick and easy! Killing should be fun!" Piper's head snapped up and she let out a startled yelp, "Mmph?" thinking 'Fun? She isn't back yet, unless she is faking.'

Baron Blitzkrieg was wondering the same thing, 'Hmmm three possibilities: 1)She has broken free of the brainwashing and is

stalling for time, 2)She may not be able to slit her sisters throats but still might be able to kill them in a less personal way and 3)I am rubbing off on her! Since I really want her as my queen of darkness I will give her another chance.' So he said vhat did you have in mind my dear? Phoebe slinked over and Piper was able to overhear the following, "Old movie ...Prue, Saw on TV... Piper..." The mad warlock liked what he heard and agreed, "It vill take some vork for Prue's death but ve can do it!"

Giggling girlishly Phoebe supervised the transfer of Prue, Piper and 99(chairs and all) to a rented moving truck while Blitzkrieg and Ootat dealt with Leo and Max!

Max felt someone slapping his face and came to. He found himself lying on the church floor. His right hand was handcuffed to Leo's left under a church pew which was of course bolted to the floor. A feverish Leo was barely conscious as well. Blitzkrieg and Ootat were standing over them smirking. Getting down to business the Baron asked, "Do you know what a fuel air bomb is Agent 86?"

"Of course I know what a fuel air bomb is!" Max answered and continued, "Everyone knows what a fuel air bomb is! I am CONTROL's expert on fuel air bombs!"In a lower tone of voice Max asked Leo, "What's a fuel air bomb?" Everyone heard this anyway and Leo moaned and the villains laughed!

Ootat continued, "We didn't actually have the military kind but I improvised one with natural gas! It is now flooding the church from a nearby line. One spark and KABLOOOOM!!" With that Blitzkrieg and Ootat leave as the smell of gas inside the church increases!

The truck with the captive Halliwells and 99 pulls off as inside the church Max puts a cigarette between his lips and fumbling for his lighter says, "We will just blow this joint and get hot on their trail!"

Part 21:"Didn't we forget something?"

"STOP!! You maniac you'll blow us up!" Leo yelled at Max causing him to drop his lighter just before making a fatal spark! 'Whew!' he thought 'That nut would have killed himself, the priest and probably finished me off as well!' "Sorry about that!" Max said shamefacedly.

One of Blitzkrieg's thugs informed him that an ambulance had started following them as soon as they left the church. After a quick radio conference the gang swung their vehicles to block the road and confronted the ambulance driver who said, "Dr Giggles at your service herr Baron!"

Finally leaving the Cannon building in pursuit of Dr Giggles, Morris watched Hammer's driving and wondered, 'Didn't we forget something?'

Maybe! The chief ordered the tall strange man, "Follow them! Any cousin of Smart's is a disaster waiting to happen! And don't let any more psychos talk to prisoners!" That done the chief wondered, 'What else could happen?' "MMMMPH!!" The Chief whirled to find a chained and gagged Buffy hopping up to him and sighing said, "You met Max didn't you?" Buffy nods and the Chief says, "LARABEE!! My medication pronto!"

Blitzkrieg gets back in his truck and announces, "A Dr Giggles will be temporarily joining our organization. I have a use for him but don't trust him! He is a psychotic madman!" "Mmmph?" Prue, Piper and 99 all yelp in unison and turn towards the Baron as Prue thinks, 'Someone he thinks is a psycho?? If only I wasn't blindfolded!' Giggles gets in and the trip continues.

Leo and Max had been trying to get out of the cuffs and choking on the gas for about 5 minutes when Max got an itch. Unable to reach it with his free hand he used the cuffed one and it worked!

Startled but free Leo saw that there was still a wrist in the cuff and said, "What the heck is this?"

Max answered, "Standard issue CONTROL faux hand. Great for ... getting out of handcuffs." and concluded sheepishly.

Scowling Leo asked "What took you so long?"

Max's reply , "I sorta forgot I was wearing it."

Piper was getting a bit, no a lot worried as Giggles go too close for comfort and said, "I think a little exploratory surgery is needed here!" Piper turned to the nearby Phoebe thinking 'Do something!' and nearly begging for her sisters help cried out piteously, "Mmmmmph!"


	5. Chapter 5 A little to worry about

A/N Thanks to Lunara Dragon for the continuing reviews.

Part 22:"Or should I call you Chop Suey?"

WHAM! Suddenly Phoebe slugged Dr Giggles! As she kicked him a few times Piper's hopes soared and she thought, 'Maybe Phoebe's back on our side!' Just then Phoebe grabbed Giggles throat and said, "Back off maggot! Those two bitches(indicating Prue & Piper) are mine to kill!" 'Or maybe she isn't.' Piper concluded.

Max helped Leo out of the church and went back after the priest. Meanwhile Sledge Hammer & Darryl Morris were on Giggles trail. Morris thought, 'Hopefully we can catch up with Giggles without running into Sledge's cousin or the Halliwells! Just a nice normal psychotic serial killer!' Looking towards the heavens he prayed, 'Please Lord just this once!'

"I found what we need Baron!" Ootat reported and continued, "An old WWII era aircraft plant with test equipment. Some of the boys can get what Phoebe needs running!" "Excellent, Boris radio the location to all vehicles!" Blitzkrieg ordered. Smiling evilly at this news Phoebe patted Prue's head and said "We can do my idea Prue! Or should I call you Chop Suey?" "MMPH??" Both captive sisters blurted out in dread as Phoebe continued, "Oh and poor practical Piper, I am going to turn you into a swinger! Even if it kills you!"

Having hauled the priest to safety Max needed a cigarette. After taking a few puffs he noticed it had gotten bent in the fight and threw it away. Back over his shoulder. Towards the gas filled church! In horror Leo yelled, "MAX YOU" KABLOOOOOOOOOOM!! "blew up the church. He concluded wearily.

Embarrassed Max said, "Sorry about that Leo."

Part 23:started rolling towards Prue...

At the abandoned aircraft plant Phoebe took charge! "All right we need that thing working(pointing at something large), an old rickety chair or stool, and two long ropes with hangman's nooses! MOVE IT!!" As the thugs moved to obey Piper watched and both she and Prue worried, 'Nooses? Are we going to be killed by our own sister?'

Seeing the smoke from the church Sledge said, "Max must be in the area!" Darryl held his head and groaned.

Stashed in an office at the factory 99 thought,'Finally alone. Now if I can just activate my wristwatch homing beacon, ah there!'

Sledge and Darryl pulled up beside Max and Leo and joined them. Infuriated Sledge said "What kind of animal would blow up a church?" Unnoticed by Sledge Leo looks at Max who pales as Sledge continues waving his gun around,"when I catch up to them,right between the eyes!"

Max gulps nervously as the strange man Sledge and Darryl met earlier runs up. Glad of the distraction Max asks, "Hymie what are you doing here?"

Hymie answers "The Chief told me to follow and assist the inspectors."

Frowning Darryl says, "I didn't see your car."

Hymie replied, "I ran." As the inspectors jaws drop in shock

Leo points out to Max that, "Your tiepin is blinking!"

"It must be 99's homing device." Hymie interjects.

Wisely trying to get Sledge from further investigating just who blew up the church, Max says, "Right let's go!" And they get in their cars and are on their way!

"MMMMMMMPH!!" Piper screamed through her gag and thought, 'Phoebe you can't do this!' Smiling evilly Phoebe said "I can guess what you are thinking and I can do this!" Pointing to Prue standing 50' from a large wheeled fan like device, "Prue can't even hop away with that noose around her neck so this is what will happen. I will personally throw that wall switch which will activate that old wind tunnel fan. It will slowly roll the 50' to Prue and chop her up! Sorta like an improvised chipper-shredder for Prue!" Pointing at Piper who also had a noose around her neck and was standing on an old rickety wooden stool Phoebe continued, "You have a choice Piper. You can try and stand on that thing as long as you can or you can just give up and hang now!" Piper starting to sweat thought, Phoebe just had to tie my heels on before having me put up here! It makes it harder to balance and I can't stand up as long! But she's our sister she won't really kill us! She won't reallythrow the switch will she?'

Walking over to the wall Phoebe smiled at Piper and threw the switch! The wind tunnel fan came to life and started rolling

towards Prue...

Part 24:"her blood will be on your hands!"

Prue struggled desperately as the propeller rolled closer! Piper balanced on the rickety stool and piteously cried out to Phoebe to stop! "MMMMMMPH!!" 40' to go!

In the lead car with Hymie and Max, Leo worried, 'I know Piper is in trouble but that poisoned needle has me too sick to orb! Instead I am relying on a Darryl, 2 nuts and this strange Hymie character!'

Piper's muffled screams and Prue's desperate struggles were starting to affect Phoebe! She was having flashbacks to good times with her sisters. How Prue had helped raise her and Piper's many great meals. She held her head and fought the brainwashing but there were only 30' to go!

Blitzkrieg observed this and thought, 'Just wait a little longer Phoebe. Once the propeller kills Prue her blood will be on your hands! Then you will be mine forever!'

Phoebe sank to her knees and screamed! There were only 20' left before Prue's doom!

"I can't hardly wait to blow away that church bomber!" Sledge said. Morris thought, 'But what if it was Max? He looked kind

of worried when Hammer made the between the eyes comment!'

"NOOOOOOOOO!! I won't kill my sister!!" Phoebe threw off the brainwashing and attacked a nearby thug! Piper breathed a sigh of relief but noticed that the propeller was only 10' from Prue!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!!" Piper let out an incredible scream and got Phoebe's attention! Looking towards Prue the propeller was 5' away! Prue couldn't see the propeller coming but she could feel the wind and vibrations coming closer and closer!

She was still held fast by her tight bonds and the noose around her neck! Prue could only fight her bonds to the end as the propeller felt like it was almost on top of her and then...

Part 25: four bodies hit the ground...

BLAM! A shot rang out and the propeller(it's motor disabled by the bullet)ground to a stop just inches from Prue! 'Whew!' Piper thought as she balanced on the stool, and saw how close the blades had come 'Prue almost got an involuntary breast reduction!' Phoebe had grabbed a thug's gun to save Prue. It was now knocked out of her hand as they closed in! Defiantly sheshouted, "I will never kill my sisters for you! NEVER!" Blitzkrieg just shook his head in regret and signaled his men to move in.

Two CHPs(California Highway Patrol) motorcycle officers pulled off after Max's speeding car! Leo groaned, "We don't have time for this!" But Max was on the job! Twisting a knob on his dashboard a large airbag was ejected from the trunk and inflated in the CHPs path! They crashed into what looked like a brick wall!

"The old instant wall trick!" Max said and Hymie explained, The airbag will prevent injury to the officers. But since the plastic will dissolve in 5 minutes they won't be eager to report what happened." Sledge laughed and Darryl just closed his eyes and groaned as they passed the now collapsed airbagand struggling officers!

Back at the factory Phoebe had been subdued and Prue and Piper both taken down from the nooses. Phoebe was bound like Piper and 99 at the wrists, elbows, above and below the knees and ankles. Like them she was gagged with a sponge and duct tape. Prue had all this and her blindfold as well! Blitzkrieg thought, 'Sigh Phoebe won't be my little queen of darkness after all! And since she didn't kill Prue in that messy fashion I can't even use Giggles to take the blame as planned!" Ootat interrupted his musings and said "Boss, if we are going to kill them can't we just shoot them?" The mad warlock considered and said, "Okay, vhy not!" The 4 prisoners didn't like this at all! "MMMMMMMPH!!"

Finally out of the dissolving plastic Officer Ponchirelli said, "Jon how are we ever going to explain this?"

A short time later a chain link fence behind the factory has provided 4 posts. The Halliwell's and 99 have each been tied to a post. 20' in front of each captive is one of the thugs with a rifle! Sitting in a chair and having a drink Blitzkrieg says, "Der old firing squad! Haven't done this in years! You may proceed!"

Ootat has acquired a swagger stick from somewhere andholding it up says "READY!" The thugs raise their rifles and the sisters take last panicky looks at each other! Prue gets her sisters attention by going "MMMMMPH!!" and shaking her head no vigorously! 'Don't give them the satisfaction of screaming!' she thinks.

"AIM" The thugs aim at their respective targets hearts! Piper and Phoebe having figured it out think together, 'I will not scream, I will not scream!'

"FIRE!!" Ootat swung down his stick, Prue and 99 remained stoic in the face of death but Piper and Phoebe, screamed their lungs out! "MMMMMMMMMMMMPH!!" as BLAM!! four bodies hit the ground ...

Part 26: "in one ear..."

Blitzkrieg thought 'Excellent precision! That sounded like one shot!' Then the entire firing squad collapses and he realizes, 'It was one shot!' and "GOTT IN HIMMEL!! Vho? Vhat?" All heads snap around to see (200 yards away) 5 men. Blowing the smoke off of his gun one says, "Name's Hammer, Sledge Hammer!" As everyone(including his companions) looks at him in shock, he continues, "If you don't surrender immediately I will be forced to use lethal force!" Everyone keeps staring except Ootat who examining a body says, "What do you call in one ear and out the other?" "A warning shot!" Sledge replied as the shootout began!

As Blitzkrieg holds his head and thinks 'Vhy do these thing always happen to me?' all hell breaks loose! Ootat and the rest of the thugs(all 20 err make that 16 now!)of them start shooting at our heroes as Sledge and Darryl take cover and return fire! Still not recovered enough to orb Leo tries alternately running and and crawling to reach Piper and the other captives. Max has to be different! He advances walking behind Hymie who provides a human(OK robot) shield! As the bullets bounce off of Hymie Max fires shot after shot over Hymie's shoulders, under his arms and while crouching behind his legs! Hymie doesn't care for this but, "It was an unfair bet Max! You didn't think Hammer would make that shot either! The odds were 756,327 to 1 against it!"

Max was having none of it, "A bets a bet Hymie! Keep moving!"

"MMMPH!!" Piper objected as Dr Giggles took cover behind her! And thought 'Hiding behind a woman? And one tied to a a post? A murderer and a coward!'

"Why don't you just untie the prisoners Max?" Hymie suggested as the gang began to run out of bullets and Max responded, "Nuts to that I am going to handle this dangerous criminal!" With that he leaps at Ootat the hench midget!

Depressed Blitzkrieg watched the bullets bounce off Hymie and thought, 'If Prue is Vonder Voman this must be der Man of Steel! Only I have a chance to stop him!'

Tapped on his shoulder, Giggles turned and WHAM! Leo broke his nose with a right jab! "Get away from my wife you animal!" Giggles ran like a coward and Piper thought, 'Leo! Whew we are safe at last!'

Just then Max landed in a heap at 99's feet! Head reeling and jaw aching he said, "I think I will just untie theprisoners! Get em Hymie!"

ZAPPPPPP! ZAPPPP! ZAPPP! Bolt after bolt of Blitzkrieg's lighting vision nailed Hymie and the loyal robot first slowed, then stopped and finally fell! "Ha! Victory vill yet be mine!" Blitzkrieg said! Then he noticed, "They are free? So quickly? How?"

Max smirked and held up "The old CONTROL buzz saw pen!"

Really angry now, Prue yelled, "MORPHEOUS!! You are going to wish I was Wonder Woman before I get through with you!"

With his men falling and enemies closing in on all sides, "Blitzkrieg decided discretion was the better part of valor

and said, "Retreat!" thinking , 'Stupid vench keeps calling me Morpheous, she must be crazy!'

Blitzkrieg and Ootat made it to the ambulance and forced Dr Giggles to earn his keep as the driver! In a variety of vehicles all the Halliwells and friends set out in pursuit!

Part 27:"We have nothing to worry about!"

"There they are!" Prue yelled and pointed as the van arrived at the harbor. A wild chase had finally ended when the villains abandoned their ambulance in favor of a private yacht. Phoebe brought the van to a halt and the sisters and Leo jumped out. From Max's car he and 99 followed suit. Just then Ootat began firing an Uzi at the group!

Several miles behind Sledge and Darryl sped on. A still crackling Hymie the CONTROL robot was lying in the back seat. Darryl said, "Bringing him along cost us precious time. He must weigh a ton!"

Sledge grimaced and answered, "Hey I like a good shootout as much as anybody but I never leave a fallen lawman on the battlefield!"

Leo dived forward and took the bullets meant for Piper and Phoebe! "LEO!" Piper screamed and would have stopped to help him but Prue had other ideas! Tking the uzi out of Ootat's hands she and Phoebe dragged Piper onto the yacht with them! Max and 99 followed as the yacht got underway. Ootat was nowhere to be seen. "But Leo..."

Piper started and was cut off by Prue, "Will get better! He is magical after all! We have to finish Morpheous this time! He is really starting to get on my nerves!"

Phoebe nodded in agreement but Piper wasn't finished, "We have just charged after a mad and extremely powerful warlock, a psycho doctor and a killer midget! Without a plan!"

Phoebe confidentially boasted, "We have nothing to worry about!"

"Right!" Max stepped forward and while waving his gun around said, "Besides you have Maxwell Smart, Agent 86 of CONTROL fighting by your side and planning your every move!" BLAM! Max accidentally fires a shot which just misses Phoebe's left foot!

Paling Piper says, "Nothing to worry about?"

Stepping away from Max Phoebe much less cocky now replies, "OK, maybe a little something to worry about!"


	6. Chapter 6 With moderate booby traps

Part 28:"with moderate booby traps!"

Sledge and Darryl got to the harbor too late. They helped Leo to his feet and saw the yacht fading in the distance. Only seconds behind them(due to a call from 99) was the Chief of CONTROL. Looking through a pair of binoculars he concluded, "It's a KAOS built yacht! An older model they sell to other criminal organizations. A K-2 with moderate booby traps!"

"I would know this anywhere! It is a KAOS yacht model K-3!" Max told the Halliwells and 99 as they went below deck.

Always cautious Piper wanted to know, "What booby traps?"

Max answered "For starters stay way from these wall panels.(points to the ones with daggers engraved on them) They conceal secret doors through which you can be grabbed from behind! The other panels with the vulture engravings are safe!"

"That's the kind of info we need! Let's go!" Prue said and led the group on it's way. Piper was bringing up the rear carefully avoiding the dagger panels when a hand clamped over her mouth and she was pulled into the wall! Through a vulture engraved panel of course!

"What now?" Phoebe questioned after Max halted them, and he replied,

"Go along the walls and avoid that ceiling panel it will drop and impale you with deadly spikes!" Prue and Phoebe did as he instructed but 99 asked,

"Max are you sure this is a model K-3? couldn't it be a K-2?"

As Prue and Phoebe finished circling around and came to the middle of the corridor Max replied, "Don't be silly 99! If this were a K-2 then Prue and Phoebe would be falling through a trap door right about now."

"EEEEK!!" The sisters scream as the floor opens underneath them!

And Max turns to where 99 was saying, "You and Piper would have disappeared through secret panels, err 99? Where did you go?" Finding himself alone Max concluded "Of course if this was really a K-2 the the walls would start closing in on me, like they are doing now..."

Part 29:'Big mistake!'

Prue and Phoebe dropped into a metallic net! Prue said, "Hang on Phoebe. I will find a way out of this in no time!" No

sooner had she said this than both sisters received an electric shock! "AAaaargh!!" Both were rendered unconscious as Baron Blitzkrieg watched from his control room and laughed!

A groggy 99 came to and gathered her thoughts, 'I felt a shock from behind and then passed out. Oh no not again!' Her head clearing 99 discovered she was being trussed up by Ootat the malevolent midget! Her arms were already tied behind her at the wrists and elbows with more ropes just below her breasts pinning her arms to her body. To 99's dismay Ootat had hiked her hot pink dress to tie her legs above the knees and had left it there! As the little villian was tying her legs below her knees 99 decided to question him while she still could! "Why are you doing this? Your cousin was law abiding and an actor!"

Ootat scowled at 99, crossed her ankles,began tying them together and said, "That little weasel! He is the white sheep of the family and a total disgrace!"

99 frowned and replied, "Little? You look the same to me!"

Highly offended Ootta pointed at 99's black pumps with 3" heels and said, "He would have to wear these to match my height!"

99 laughed and said, "I have seen your file and you are the exact MMMMPH!!" Ootat put a stop to her back talk with a well placed rag in 99's mouth!

As the angry midget wrapped duct tape around her mouth her said, "My SHORTER cousin, interrupting a family tradition of villiany going back to the great Dr Loveless in the old west!"

Blitzkrieg was injecting Prue with truth serum as Ootat dragged 99 in and asked, "What's up boss?"

Smirking Blitzkrieg replied, "I vill question her and learn what type of death she fears the most! And then grant it to her while her sisters watch!"

Ootat chuckled evilly and said, "Great plan boss! Hey don't you have the other one?"

Puzzled Blitzkrieg says, "No I, VHAT! The yacht has stopped! Giggles is pulling a double cross!"

On the deck Giggles is dragging Piper along! Piper has been bound with her wrists behind her with duct tape and with some across her mouth. Giggles pulls her close and whispers in her ear, "I will soon have you in surgery my dear! And without that nut Blitzkrieg's paranoid precautions! What can you, a helpless damsel in distress, do to me?" Piper thought of an answer, 'Since you aren't holding a scalpel to my throat anymore I can drive my 3" heel into your foot like this!'"YEOOOOW!!"

Giggles screamed and let go of Piper to hold his injured foot and reeled back towards the railing! Piper's eyes smiled over her gag as she thought 'Big mistake!' and she kicked the psycho in the groin with all her strength! He screamed in agony and fell halfway over the railing! Before he could recover Piper walked up and turning around thought 'I can still give him a little push this way and AH!' Giggles plunges over the side! "Mmph!" Piper gloats through her gag and thinks, 'I am a

witch not a helpless damsel!' She then turns around to see Blitzkreig and Ootat watching her! She thinks 'Uh oh!' as the two villains raise their hands and ...

Part 30:"You fed Giggles to the sharks!"

As Blitzkrieg and Ootat raised their hands Piper thought, 'I am going to get' CLAP, CLAP, CLAP! 'Applause? What the?' Piper thought as the villains said, "Bravo! Vell done!"

In the corridor we see Max with the crowbar from his swiss army shoe groaning under the effort of keeping the walls apart! Very cramped he is using his buzzsaw pen to try and cut through the wall when his other shoe rings. Answering it he says, "Oh hi Chief! Now why would you think something might be wrong?"

The Chief's response, "Because I know you so well Max! I just wanted to make sure that you know that you are on a KAOS yacht model K-2. Thinking it was another model would be disastrous! You do know it is a K-2 right Max? Max? Answer me!"

Gulping Max replied, "I do now Chief."

His voice rising the Chief demanded, "NOW? Don't tell me you lost 99 and the civilians and are stuck between the closing walls again!"

Max shrugged and said, "Ok Chief, I won't tell you."

Piper had been deposited in a deck chair and the tape peeled off of her mouth. As Blitzkrieg and Ootat started tying her up again she asked, "Um, you aren't mad about what I did to Giggles?"

Blitzkrieg responded as he tied her elbows and Ootat tied her legs just above the knees, "Of course not Piper! I only brought him along initially to take the fall for your and Prue's deaths at der factory. That propeller thing vas messy enough for him!"

Piper made an O with her mouth and said, "OH! I see! You were going to doublecross him anyway!"

Tying Piper's wrists with rope while Ootat tied her legs below the knees Blitzkrieg responded, "Of course! All this slicing and dicing and surgery talk! Der fool didn't realize that their are better things to do with frauleins than cut them into little pieces! And the way you handled him! Magnificent! Are you sure you wouldn't like to be my little queen of darkness? I am really starting to like you!"

Piper shook her head and replied, "No! And can you not use so many blasted ropes?" Both villains laughed and Ootat answered this time as he tied her ankles, "I suppose I should not tie your pretty ankles so you can spike my foot like Giggles? And untie your legs so you can kick me in the nuts like you did Giggles?"

Blitzkrieg while tying a rope below Pipers breasts which holds her arms to her body concludes, "And leave this off so that when I am lying moaning on the railing like Giggles you can move your arms enough to shove me overboard?"

Piper sighs and says, "Heh! Well it was worth a try!"

"So what word?" Leo asked the Chief who replied,

"Max has screwed up again! 99 and the Halliwells are at the mercy of a madman, a killer midget and one of twin serial killers!"

"Twins?" Darryl interrupted and continued, "Giggles has a twin?"

"Actually had a twin." The Chief continued, "His brother was killed by agent 333 before she joined CONTROL! But you will meet her soon. She is bringing the CONTROL C-5 hydrofoil so we can pursue them."

Blitzkrieg had just gagged Piper with a sponge and, "A nice silk scarf to hold that in my dear!" when a "HEEEEEEELP!!" was heard from over the side! Dragging Piper with him to the railing Blitzkrieg looked over at Giggles who was whimpering and

staring at some gray triangular fins! Roaring with laughter Blitzkrieg turned to Piper and said, "You fed Giggles to the sharks! You are my kind of voman!" "MMMMPH!!" Piper screamed as the mad warlock excitedly kissed her and then he fell to his knees, wrapped his arms around her legs and said, "Now I am really in love! Marry me Piper!!"

Part 31:"your sisters vill vatch you die!"

"MMMMMMPH!!" Piper defiantly rejected Blitzkrieg's marriage proposal! Shaking her head no and then giving him a very hostile glare Piper thought, 'Great a mad and lovesick warlock!' The villian scowled at this and got up slinging Piper over his shoulder as he did so! "Ootat get us underway!" He ordered as Giggles yelled again!

"What about me?" Leaning over the railing Blitzkrieg said, "Imbecile! You got vhat you deserved! I vould do something about that nosebleed if I vere you!" With that he carried Piper away as Ootat started up the yacht and Giggles? Giggles broken nose had started bleeding again when he hit the water. He tried to stop the bleeding which was causing the sharks to close in!

At the harbor the CONTROL C-5 hydrofoil arrived! It was piloted by a young woman in a sailors outfit who looked very familiar! Leo immediately noticed, "She could be Piper's twin! Except for the bangs, and twin guns and 2 large knives!"

As they climbed aboard the Chief heard this and said, "If this Piper looks like 333, it could be very bad! We had better

hurry!" As they pulled away Leo thought, 'Somehow I am not worried about Giggles. Piper can handle him!'

Back on the yacht Blitzkrieg took Piper to the other prisoners. Piper saw that, 'Phoebe and 99 are bound and gagged almost identically to me! They just got those duct tape gags instead of the scarf! But what is that needle doing near Prue? It looks like it was used!' How right Piper was! As she, Phoebe, and 99 watched the mad warlock questioned Prue who was under the influence of the truth serum! He was questioning her how she felt about various ways to die! When he got to drowning

Prue's reaction, "NOOOOOOOOO!! Anything but that!"

Smiling broadly the villain said, "Drowning it is! And your sisters vill vatch you die!"

Part 32:"You have bigger problems!"

Piper and Phoebe looked on with concern as Blitzkrieg put Prue in chains! The madman locked handcuffs around Prue's wrists and elbows and thought, 'Finally I vill be rid of Vunder Voman!' He finished up by locking chains above and below Prue's knees, around her torso and putting a pair of leg irons on her. He then blindfolded and gagged her with a sponge and wrapped duct tape around her head to hold it in. "MMMMPH!!" Piper and Phoebe objected to this harsh treatment of their big sister but Blitzkrieg only smirked and said, "You can't be too careful vith this one!"

On the CONTROL hydrofoil the rescue party spotted Dr Giggles.He was roughly hauled just out of reach of the sharks. Of course he had 2 (Sledge and Darryl's)guns pressed to his head and 333's knife at his throat! The Chief spoke, "You are going to answer a few questions! If you even think about lying or holding back I will know! I didn't become Chief of CONTROL because of my looks! And if you do lie you will be bleeding a lot worse when you go back into the water!" Giggles gulped and started to spill his guts!

"Boss! This CONTROL chick refused my generous offer!" Ootat complained. Blitzkrieg turned to 99 and said, "Knowing the alternative is death you don't want to join Ootat's harem?" 99 defiantly shook her head and growled angrily, "MMMMPH!!"

Blitzkrieg shrugged and said, "Oh vell then you can drown vith Prue!"

On the CONTROL hydrofoil, the Chief concluded, "He told the truth." Giggles breathed a sigh of relief until he heard the Chief's next words! "Let him go!" As the rest of the group looked surprised the Chief said, "I never said we would take him with us!"

As they left Sledge suggested, "Can we run him over with this thing as we go Chief?"

333 chimed in "Yeah can we please??"

The Chief shook his head and said, "Can't, you might hit a shark!"

'Poles coming out of the ceiling?' Phoebe thought and continued 'What kind of whackos built this yacht?' Ootat and Blitzkrieg had placed Prue and 99 back to back with the pole inbetween. Prue's torso chains had been removed and then locked around both her and 99 holding them to the pole. See that Prue was coming around from the effects of the truth serum Blitzkrieg pressed a button and a heavy glass tube slid down around the pole and prisoners! Both were very uncomfortable with their noses almost against the glass but Blitzkrieg reassured them, "A bit of a tight fit in there ladies! But don't vorry about it! You have bigger problems!" With that he pressed another button and a small hole opened in the deck! The tube began to fill with seawater! "I just love these KAOS yachts!" Piper and Phoebe watched in horror as the water began to rise!


	7. Chapter 7You've done it again Max!

Thanks to Lunara Dragon for the review and I hope you enjoy the finale.

Part 33:'being a cushion for a midget!'

Prue initially panicked and began hyperventilating! "MMMMMMMPH!!" She screamed and panicked thought, 'Drowning no not that!!'As the water rose to their ankles 99 struggled but to no avail!

Maxwell Smart was frustrated. He had worn out his buzz saw pen without cutting through a wall panel and his crowbar was starting to bend! As the planets came into alignment Max had a good idea! Removing his tie's lining he began to work with,

"CONTROL's special acetalyne paste! There isn't enough to get through these thick walls but the trapdoor has to be a weak point!" Max tapped on the floor and located the hinges of the trapdoor. He then applied the paste and ignited it!

"I see the yacht! We are gaining!" Leo put down the binoculars and shouted!

Turning to Darryl, Leo and 333 the Chief said, "Here's the plan, all of us but 333 will board the yacht. 333 you will keep the hydrofoil ready for a quick getaway when the yacht is about to sink explode or is on fire!"

The 3 looked puzzled and 333 asked "Why would any of that happen?"

"Max is on board and we are bringing Sledge hammer with us! Need I say more?" The Chief replied grim faced.

Leo and Darryl remembered their last adventure with Sledge and giving a thumbs up replied, "Right Chief!"

Back in the hold of the yacht a strange scene. Not content with drowning Prue and 99 Blitzkrieg and Ootat added insult to injury! As the water rose to the captives knees the villains reclined and munched popcorn! To make things even more humiliating, 'I am watching Prue drown and being a cushion for a midget!' Phoebe thought! She had been tied to a deck chair

and Ootat sat in her lap eating popcorn and watching the show! "MMMPH!!" Piper objected and tried to get out of Blitzkrieg's lap in the other deck chair! However Prue had pulled herself together and astral projected behind the villains. She thought, 'OK they don't see me so I will KO the midget and knock the warlock down. If I act fast I can get Piper's hands turned around and she can freeze him even while tied like she did with the elevator! Here goes' WHAM!! All of a sudden Astral Prue was clobbered by a weight from above! As her astral self was koed Prue also went unconscious! As the villains whirled to this noise they were confronted by, "Maxwell Smart, agent 86 with the old burn through the trapdoor trick!" As the warlock and midget advanced on Smart the water had reached Prue & 99's waists and was rising...

Part 34:'We're doomed!'

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Max fired his last 3 bullets and hit! Blitzkrieg fell with three bullets in his chest and 86 confronted

Ootat! Both men assumed karate stances and Max said, "Ok runt, we both know how this is going to go!"

As they fought Piper thought, 'Smart led us into this trap with his expert knowledge of this ships traps! So it is only just that he get us out of this mess!' And then she realized, 'I am depending on this nut to rescue us?? We're doomed!' "MMMMMPHH!" Piper screamed in despair!

Max flew over Phoebe's deck chair! (Ok Ootat did a judo throw!) The malevolent midget advanced and smirking said, "I am a master of 5 different martial arts! You're dead meat Smart!" Less confident now Max began using Phoebe's chair as cover. As

Ootat tried to catch him the water in the tube had reached Prue and 99's breasts!

As Max and Ootat continued to circle Phoebe's chair she had enough! So intent on each other they didn't notice her start

rocking the chair side to side until, WHAM! With a final effort Phoebe's toppled the chair onto Ootat! "MMMMMPH!!" Phoebe growled as she pinned the midgets legs and thought 'Sit on me will you!' "Great work Phoebe!" Max said and grabbing Piper he said, "Help your sister out Piper!" and he put her down sitting on Ootat's back! Piper tried to get Max's attention , "MMMMMPH!!" And thought as she indicated with her head, 'Behind you!' Unusually perceptive at the moment Max turned to confront the fully recovered and waiting warlock!

As the water reached Prue and 99's chins Max cracked his knuckles and said, "You stupid Nazi madman! I will make short work

of you with my karate!"

Ootat hearing this yelled "No short jokes!"

Wham! Bam! Pow! max delivered a flurry of blows which hurt only his hands! Putting his arm on the impassive Blitzkrieg's shoulder he smiled nervously and said, "I hope I wasn't out of line with that stupid Nazi madman crack!" The mad warlock chuckled and grabbing Max lifted him overhead! As the water rose over Prue and 99's noses...

Part 35:'Vunder Voman vill be drowned!'

WHAM! Max slammed into a wall and slid to the floor!

Piper and Phoebe moaned at this and as Prue and 99 were holding their breath Piper thought 'They can't last much longer! Their lungs must be bursting!'

Quickly scrambling to his knees Max said "Hold it Baron or my friends will fill you with hot lead!"

Grabbing Max by the throat Blitzkrieg chuckled, "You expect me to fall for that? And from you vho Siegfried informed me is the vorld's vorst bluffer?"

"But I never bluff!" A new voice rang out!

Piper and Phoebe's heads snapped around and Blitzkrieg whirled to see, "Inspector Morris, Inspector Hammer, my old enemy Vyatt and you must be der Chief of CONTROL! I am honored!" The mad warlock said as he used Max as a human shield and slowly

throttling him stepped in front of the tube. And he thought, 'Three guns could put me down long enough to free my foes! But if can can stall just a moment or two Prue Halliwell AKA Vunder Voman vill be drowned!'

Part 36:"some rescue this is!"

The standoff was broken when Sledge said "Off of that wall,to the ceiling, into the top left side of the tube just passing under Prue's nose and out the right side 1" below her knees." calling his shot.

As Darryl and the Chief stared at Hammer in shock Leo got Piper's gag off and she said, "HEY! If you miss Prue will never be called nosy again!"

Sledge confidently replied, "That's a risk I am willing to take!" BLAM!

Inside the tube Prue was almost drowned when she felt something pass under her nose and the water receded! 'I can breathe! What happened?' Prue wondered.

Outside the tube an impressed Blitzkrieg said, "I can use a man like you! Vould you consider a career change?"

As Sledge's determined expression gave his answer Piper noticed, "The yacht's on fire!" Max's burning his way through the trapdoor earlier had started a slow blaze. And the distraction of Piper's observation gave the mad warlock an opening!

"Hit the deck!" Leo shouted and the rescuers just ducked a powerful lighting blast! It was so powerful that it punched a fist sized hole in the ship's hull! 'Now we are sinking too!' Piper thought. Leo, Darryl and Sledge were all momentarily stunned by the near miss!

Blitzkrieg thought, 'Blast I stored that power up vhile ve talked I can't fire again for a few minutes! I had better get Ootat and retreat to fight another day!'and then said to the Chief "Give me Ootat and I will give you Smart!"

The Chief rubbed his chin and said, "You want me to release one of the world's deadliest killers in exchange for Max?"

Blitzkrieg having released the choke hold Max pleaded, "Chief! Remember err no don't remember my record!"

After a moment's hesitation the too kind hearted chief agreed and seconds later the villains were through a door while Piper said, "We're on a yacht that is burning and sinking, some rescue this is!"

Little did she know things were about to get worse...

Part 37:"A BOMB!!"

"Oooh. That's better!" Piper massaged some feeling back into her now freed legs as the Chief finished cutting her loose.

Seeing that Leo, Darryl and Sledge had recovered he said, "Max free 99 and the others, we will pursue those madmen!"

"But Chief!" Max objected "You will be without me guarding your back and giving you the benefit of my advice!"

Smiling the Chief responded "And loving it!"

"Ready to cast off boss!" Ootat donned a sailors cap and took command of the midget submarine.

"Excellent!" Blitzkrieg said, "The bomb is set! Let's get out of here! Unless they can stop time itself they are doomed!"

Bursting into a large cargo hold the party discovers a digital countdown on 0:03, or in Piper's words, "A BOMB!!" FREEZE!! The countdown stopped and the Chief looked at Piper and said, "How did you do that?" Sledge quickly chimed in "It's a CIA ESP project that Leo here is in charge of!" Piper looks at Leo and whispers, "CIA?" who whispers back, "After last time I had to tell Sledge something!" Shrugging Piper announces, "That won't last for long! We had better get out of here!"

KABLOOOM!! The yacht exploded just seconds after the Halliwells and friends took off in the CONTROL C-5 Hydrofoil! 333 commented, "Burning, sinking and exploding, you called it Chief!"

The next day, Blitzkrieg said, "Don't tell me they got avay again!"

Ootat responded, "Sorry boss, but they got away again!"

The mad warlocks response, "AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"

At the local CONTROL office, the Chief said, "You are now honorary CONTROL agents P1, P2, & P3. I hope you will consider quitting the CIA and working with us!"

As the Halliwells accepted this Max chimed in, "Yes then we can work together all the time." "EEEEEEEK!!" This time all 3 sisters screamed in unison and fled the building!

99 smiled and said, "You've done it again Max!"

The end.


End file.
